wereworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Drew Ferran
Drew Ferran is the main protagonist in the Wereworld series. He is the last surviving Werewolf and is also known as Drew of the Dyrewood. His birth name was Willem and is the rightful king of Lyssia. Characteristics Drew is a rather attractive young man of average height with black hair and grey eyes. His back gets covered in scars after being whipped by Captain Brutus of the Lionguard with a silver-tipped whip. He's forced to bite off his own left hand at the end of Rage of Lions in order to escape the reanimated corpses. When he's imprisoned in Scoria, Lord Ignus brands him in the right shoulder with a gladiator slave mark (a triangle inside a circle). His therian form is a gray wolf with dark grayish fur. Personality Drew is a kind person with a strong sense of justice who can't look the other way when people are being oppressed. Many believe that if he had been raised by his biological parents, he would have grown to be just like Wergar, but many see it as a good thing that he doesn't see the world in black and white, seeing the different shades of gray. While at first he was naïve in the politics of the other Werelords, with time he learned that there are times where he needs to do dishonorable things in order to save many. He's also protective of the younger werelords, Casper and Milo, acting like an older brother figure. He tends to be snarky in the face of danger and because of his few interactions with the opposite sex, he didn't understand at first Whitely’s affections for him yet felt deep attraction to Gretchen. Since he was raised by normal humans, he sees a lot of potential in their capabilities. Background Early Life Drew was born in Highcliff to the werewolves King Wergar and Queen Amelie whom had named him Willem. Whilst Wergar was in Omir a werelion named Leopold, and his army came to Highcliff's castle and took it over. Wergar was forced to surrender, being told that his family would be spared but instead he was executed by Leopold who then killed most of Wergar's children before setting fire to the castle, but Willem was rescued by a maid named Tilly Ferran, who adopted him, re-named him Drew, and took him to live with her husband, Mack Ferran, and son, Trent Ferran, in the Cold Coast. Rise of the Wolf Rise of the Wolf introduces readers to Drew Ferran. He grew up in the Cold Coast on a farm and was raised by Mack and Tilly Ferran alongside Trent Ferran, who Drew believed was his twin for quite some time before Drew discovered he was the son of Wergar. During the early events of the story, the sheep of the farm began to act strange around Drew. Drew felt that there was some sort of predator watching them, and felt bad for the loss of the prize ram that fell off a cliff. Later on, Drew was overcome by a wave of fever when he saw the full moon. While he spoke to Tilly about what may have been wrong with him, and she began to imply that he was indeed different, they were attacked by a dark creature, which turned out to be the Ratlord Vanmorten. It attacked Drew even as he tried to drive it away with his father's Wolfshead blade, and Tilly thought it had killed Drew. She then attacked it herself, and the beast killed her before Drew transformed and heavily wounded the beast. After the attack, he was found by his father holding his dead mother with blood on his mouth and shirt. Drew was forced to run away after his adoptive father tried to kill him in revenge He lived in the Dyrewood for two seasons, surrendering himself to the Wolf to survive. He was found and captured by Whitley and Master Hogan and taken back to Brackenholme to be interrogated by Duke Bergan Coincidentally, Lucas son of Leopold was also in Brackenholme at that time, along with his companion Vankaskan the Wererat and his apothecary Hector the Wereboar. Lucas claimed Drew to be his prisoner and took him along on the way to Highcliff to be executed. Out of pity for Drew, Duke Bergan told Prince Lucas that Drew hadn't talked to anyone and there was a high probability that he was mute, in which case Drew wouldn't be of any value to Lucas. On their way to Highcliff, Lucas had Vankaskan the Ratlord torture Drew, but he refused to speak at all, until Lucas and Vankaskan began to believe that Drew was indeed mute. Drew begins to speak to Hector, who had been curing him from Vankaskan's torture, and reveals that he is not mute, and is a Werelord. Hector talks about the differents kinds of werelords, and is kind to Drew. Not long after their encounter, the camp is attacked and Hector and Drew make their getaway. The attack turns out to be a staged Wylderman attack (Wyldermen are savage people living in Dyrewood) by Duke Bergan. Bergan gives Drew a cloak and his wolfshead sword, and set him on his way, while revealing that he is the birth son of Wergar, the late Wolf King. Hector and Drew live off the land for a while, until reaching Hector's home city. They walk to Baron Huth's estate for a place to stay, and it is revealed that Huth is Hector's father. They enter, but seeing as Drew was still mainly naked, he shocks a beautiful woman there. The woman turns out to be Hector's cousin, Lady Gretchen, a werefox and Lucas's fiance. Although Baron Huth is welcoming to Drew, Gretchen constantly insults and looks down on him. However, Drew catches her singing sadly to herself in the library. Over the next days, Drew grows closer to Hector and his brother, Vincent. When it was time for him to leave however, Captain Brutus and the Lionguard arrive unexpectantly, due to Vincent's giving away their location. When Baron Huth tried to resist them, he was tragically killed. Drew had no choice but to take Gretchen hostage and escapes through the Redwine river with Hector. Along their journey, Hector teaches Drew more of the Seven Realms of Lyssia and tells him of the late King Wergar. According to Hector, Wergar was beloved by his people, soldiers and the other Werelords. However, he was known for being a warmongerer. When he chose one campaign too many (the conquest of Omir, ironically), Bergan refused to assist. Upon his absence, Leopold came forward and took over the relatively undefended country (defeating the lingering Duke Bergan in the process), kidnapping Wergar's family and telling Bergan that they would only be safe if Wergar were to surrender the throne and go into exile. Bergan relays the message to the weary Wergar upon his return, his pleas bolstered by others (Baron Huth, being a scholar as well as a magister, also exploited his superstitious nature). The trio find room in a nearby inn, but after Gretchen goes to freshen up, the boys witness a man being beaten by Lionguard (oblivious to the events in Redmire). Drew makes a stand against the soldiers, but reveals his identity in the process. When retreating to their quarters, they see that Gretchen has fled: she is now in Wyldermen territory. Drew, Hector and some of the other villagers find the tribe responsible, but the negotiation turns into a fight and the shaman is killed by Drew in his wolf form. Hector uses his necromancy magic to revive the shaman's corpse and extorts information out of him. They discover that Gretchen is being offered as a human sacrifice to Vala, the Wyrm Goddess. Drew and Hector enter Vala's lair and find Gretchen bound and gagged by vines. However, they also encounter Vala, who turns out to be a wereserpent. After a fierce battle, Drew greatly wounds Vala and frees Gretchen but gets poisoned by Vala's venom and passes out. Gretchen also faints from her injuries, leaving Hector alone in the wilderness. Hector finds a horse and cart to treat Drew and Gretchen. It is here that Gretchen learns that Drew is a noble person and gains a new found respect and affection for him, even hinting that she has turned her back on marrying Lucas. At the harbour, the boys plan to flee overseas and leave Gretchen to find her way back home (having obtained her word that she will not betray them). To this end, they obtain a room in The Drowning Man Inn, and Hector introduces Drew to Captain Cane, who will provide them safe passage. However, the Captain seems to know too much about them and Drew realises that he has fallen into a trap as the sedative in his drink overpowers him.. Drew finds himself in the Malestrom and Captain Cane reveals himself as Count Vega, Prince of the Cluster Isles. He had betrayed Wergar to Leopold when Leopold seemed the "better option" during his takeover, but had been exiled by the new king for this dishonest nature. Now, he plans to deliver the trio to Leopold in hopes of reclaiming the Cluster Isles. While imprisoned, Drew befriends Casper, a young cabin boy found and raised by Vega. On the deck, Drew and Gretchen discuss their plight and Drew warns her about Lucas's cruelty. However, Gretchen sadly explains that she is bound to her oath and duty to marry him. The ship is soon attacked by a rival vessel (its captain wanting to return Gretchen to the king himself). In the confusion, Casper falls over board and Drew jumps into the water to save him. Vega saves them both and reveals himself to be a wereshark. Despite being grateful to Drew for saving Casper, he is adamant on bringing him to Leopold. Upon arrival, Drew is put in chains and whipped by General Brutus. He is brought before King Leopold just as the other counts and dukes arrive. Lucas's wedding is pushed forward and Leopold declares that Drew will be executed, despite the protests of Duke Bergen and the Staglord brothers, Duke Manfred and Earl Mikkel. Vega is also disappointed as Leopold refused to give the Cluster Isles back to him. Drew is imprisoned and stocks were placed on his neck and wrists. Gretchen visits him and they have a heart-to-heart talk about their respective pasts. Drew tells her about the beast that killed his mother and changed his life forever. Gretchen identifies the beast as a Wererat and reasons that Drew must have been pureblooded if he had been considered such a threat to the throne. She then reveals to Drew that his birth mother was Queen Amelie of the White Wolves, and was forced to marry Leopold, making her Lucas's mother and in turn, making Lucas and Drew half-brothers. Prince Lucas arrives and takes Gretchen away, not before mocking Drew in his plight. Meanwhile, Duke Bergan and the Staglords discuss on how King Leopold's tyrannical rule has divided the Seven Realms and they all come to the same conclusion; Drew is really Willem, Wergar and Amelie's youngest son. Duke Bergan hypothesizes that a maid of Queen Amelie saved him from the fire and spirited him away. Count Vega joins in and reveals Drew's heroic actions on the Malestrom. He also reveals that King Leopold has been allowing the Lionguard to use silver, the biggest weakness for Werelords. Together, they all plan to save Drew from his execution. After this talk Drew was taken outside to be executed in front of a large crowd consisting mainly of people who wanted to see Drew dead but some wanting to see if it was truly Wergar's ghost or the son of the Wolf. Meanwhile Gretchen was thinking about her future and how she had ever thought that she should ever marry Prince Lucas. She also realised how much she had changed throughout her journey with Drew and Hector. When the time for the execution came, she went down hoping she might be able to do some good if she became queen. Drew was then taken out in an open horse drawn cart with his hands bout with silver thread. A deadly silence had fallen over the city. An open scaffold took center stage in the square. When Drew came to the scaffold he was forced to his knees, the stone executioners block within touching distance. King Leopold arrives in a carriage, with Prince Lucas and Gretchen. He announced the wedding between Lucas and Gretchen while mocking Drew for being the Wolf's son. Before he could behead him, however, Drew easily escapes and faces the king's back. Drew declares '''"No, you can look at me when you kill me, monster! I am the son of Wergar, the son of Amelie, last in line of the Werewolves of Lyssia and the Lion is a thief and a murderer!" '''Enraged, Leopold tried to stab him, but three members of the Lionguard crashed into the king while another freed Drew from his bonds. Suddenly, Leopold shifts into the Lion and throws the soldiers off him. Drew unleashed the Wolf and engages Leopold in a fierce battle. Despite being stronger, Drew starts to lose when Duke Bergan, Duke Manfred and Count Vega intervene, the former two in their beast forms. They gave Leopold a choice to leave or die. Drew also discovers the soldier who saved him was no other than Mack Ferran, his foster father. Mack reveals that Leopold killed Wergar and burned his other children to death while Tilly Ferran managed to save Drew as a baby and escaped. He tearfully begs Drew for forgiveness for blaming him for Tilly's death before dying from his wounds. After making peace with him, Drew goes after Leopold in revenge despite the others' protest. Instead of the king, he finds Vanmorten, the wererat who killed his mother. Being tired to transform into the Wolf, Vanmorten gains the upper hand and even bites off Drew's little finger. Fortunately for Drew, he throws Spyr oil on Vanmorten's face and it catches fire. The flames spread as Drew jumps into the open sea and passes out. Drew wakes up from a dream about his mother to find that he was in the Maelstrom in a bed, blankets and quilts holding him in one place. In the room, Gretchen curled In a leather armchair exhausted but sleeping and to her side was Hector a book open at his lap with him asleep and snoring. As he tried to get up he saw Whitley except in girl's clothes through which he found out that Whitley was in fact a girl. When Duke Bergan enters the room, he alerts everyone whom all happily greet Drew. Drew found out that it was Duke Bergan who revealed to Mack Ferran about the truth and that saved his life. Queen Amelie enters the room as well and joyfully greets her son. She also apologies for Tilly's death, revealing that she was a close friend to her. She and Bergan tell Drew that he is the rightful king of Lyssia and assures him that they will be there to support him. After this, Drew slowly got out of bed and made his way to the port, where he is greeting the crew of the Malstrom and Count Vega, who returns him the Wolfshead blade. As the ship made port, Drew sees the people celebrating and hears chanting in the city. When he asked what they were chanting, the others replied that it was his name, with Gretchen affectionately telling him that they are calling for the Wolf, their true and rightful King. Rage of Lions Shadow of the Hawk Nest of Serpents Storm of Sharks War of the Werelords Weapons * Mack Ferran's Wolfshead blade (formerly) * Trident dagger (formerly) * Moonbrand (currently) * The White Fist of Icegarden (currently) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Werewolves Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Therians